Through the Zombie Glass
by Katewinter23
Summary: Alice, now a slayer, has to protect everyone, who can not see the Zombies. Her boyfriend, is pressuring her. Will, she end things with him? But the zombies still out there roaming. They need every help they can get. Her brother Bronx, is always looking out for her, but when things start to get bad, Alice gets kidnapped, she gets injured. Will she heal? And it up yo her to save them


Alice in Zombieland

Chapter 1

She dreamed of her father, she killed him. She let out a whimper. She shot up and her eyes felt heavy. Her phone buzzed. Her partol started in twenty minutes. Time to get, revenage on, her ex-boyfriend, Fade Frosty. He lied, and hid her father, when she really needed him the most. "I hate you Fade." I muttered. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bow and arrows, and daggers. I texted, Cole, I am ready. I stuffed my phone in my front pocket.

I waited outside tapping my foot. Finally Cole pulled up. I climbed into the back seat. Cole, once I was buckled, he leaned over, and kissed me. I ran my hands through his hair. His toungue slips into my mouth. "Enough of that. We have time to TIME for that later." I whispered. Than there was a cough. I whipped around to find a girl our age, brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. "Who is she?" I hissed, glaring at her. "That, is... Brittany." Cole says. I look at him. "Are you serious, when you said we're adding a person into our zombie-salying I thought you meant a BOY." I snapped.

"I forgot to tell you it was a girl. Brittany I am sorry of my girlfriend. She will go over the basics with you, and train you." Cole says. "O-kay." She says. I growl. Above the road I see a pack of people. "Stop the car." I say, un-bluckling my seat belt. Cole parked, and I hopped out. "Yo! Fade! What are you doing here? This is our terrtiotry." I hissed. Brittany and Cole came out to join me. Fade let out a chuckle. "Alice. You crack me up. Beacause, we all have a surpise for you." Fade sneers.

I glared at him. "I hate you Fade." I snap. "Yeah? just remember that I am you're ex. I am you're first boyfriend. I know all about you." Fade says, with an evil smile at his lips. I narrow my eyes at him. "What's going on?" Brittany asks. "Shut up!" I snap. "Alice, let me, handle this ok?" Cole says. "No. I want to deal with Fade." I snap. "Bring her out." Fade shouted. I look over his shoulder. No. No. I just said good-bye to her two hours ago. "Fade." I hissed, I stepped forward, I clutched my fists into balls.

"Let her go." I whisper. "Not until, we make a deal. You don't say deal. Kat dies." Fade says. I let out a growl. "Ok. Name it." I say, i was nose-to-nose with Fade. He let out a scowl, and smiled. "Your new girl joins us, and Kat goes back to you." Fade says, looking at Brittany. "A-alice no please, I don't want to join them." Brittany stammered. I spun. "Kat means everything to, after Cole. She's my best friend, not you. YOU will Never be my friend do you understand?" i snap, my glare, stares at her blue eyes. I turn to Fade. "We have a deal. Now hand over Kat." I say. I grab Brittany, by the arm and tossed her to Jackie, Fade's sister.

Kat ran over to me. I gathered, her in my arms. "I am so sorry, Kat!" I say, crying. "It wasn't you're fault, Alice." She whispers. "I still hate you, Fade." I snap. My eyes catch Brittany. Her face, scared, Jackie smiles, at me. I help Kat into the jeep. Cole wasn't happy with me. "That was NOT ok." Cole says, as he drives to Kats house. I look at him he has black hair, violet eyes, and tan skin, he was six inches taller than me. "I love Kat. I can't stand Brittany." I say, looking as we pull into Kat's drive-way. She got out, hugged me good-bye, and went in. Cole backed out.

Than we went to his house. We stepped out of out bodies. Than we went out Hunting.

I washed my cloths, my sport bra sticking to me. I showered, and got dressed, into another sports bra, and spandex. I went over to the treadmills. I put myself in nine minutes, and started to run. Music blasted the work out room. Until someone joined me. Cole. He set his at eight, and started to run. "Good job tonight." I whispered. He looked at me. I stopped, my treadmill, he stopped his. He reached for me. Our eyes meet. I broke away, and walked off. Until he caught up with me. He picked me up.

I gasped. He put me against the wall, his body supporting mine. He meshed his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair. His toungue, ran along my teeth, than dueling with mine, and than he moved my face for more access. I wrapped, my legs, around his waist. He carried me to my bedroom, when I get in fights, with my Nana. That is most of the time. He moved over to my bed, he set me down. He settled on top of me. He toyed with the hem of my sports bra. I broke away. His impatientice, his hand, slips, under my spandex, then I feel his hand, touch the silk of hair. He held his breath, as he inched his fingers downward. We slept together once.

The next morning, I woke up in Cole's arms. My head on his bare chest. "Wake, up my prince. It's time to go to high school." I says. Cole moaned, and sat up. After last night I knew my Nana would demand where I went and where did I sleep at. Soon, I was dressed, a see through top, where you can see my bra, short short, a high pony tail. "What are you trying to do? Seduce me?" Cole, asks, as he fought, the urge to touch me. I lean forward, and kiss him. "Time to go." I say, I hop into the truck, and started the car.

I parked, Hopped out to find a waiting Kat. She threw her arms around me. "I am glad you are safe." I say. "We're going to be late." Cole says, his arm waiting for me to hop besides him. I joined him. His arm tightened around me. We walked the school halls. Everyone moved out of the way. People stared at us. "Stop staring at us? You want a show?" Cole demanded. He turned to me. His violet eyes, stormy. "Cole-" but he pushed me against the locker, and cupped my face in his hands. and kissed me. His tounge slips into my mouth.

I struggle against him. But he is to strong for me. I lightly beat at his test. We maked out before at school, but got in trouble becuase we were in the prnicapal's room we were suposed to take a nap, but we kissed and that turned into making out. Cole broke away. I was angry. "That was way cross the line!" I hiss, i readjusted my backpack, and walked off. Kat ran after, me. "Alice, he was marking you his!" Kat says. "I don't belong to him!" I say. I entered English.

At lunch, I sat at Cole's table, Kenzie, Cole's ex-girlfriend, looked sad. "I heard, what happened today. Cole went to far. I am sorry I'll talk to him." Kenzie says, I sigh. Cole walked over, and sat down, next to me. "Alice. I am sorry. I went to far." Cole says, touching my leg. I held my breath. "It's alright Cole." I whisper, I turn to him, and kiss his cheek. "Kenzie, you have partol tonight." Cole says. She nods and gets up, and leaves.

The rest of the day, flys past so fast. Now I am in the kitchen. I let out a sigh. I grabbed a bottle of water, and hopped on the counter. "Hey babe. How was you're work out." Cole, says. He sets, hands, between my hips, and puts his body between my legs. I close my eyes. He leans forward, and kisses me. He turns my face to the side for more access for my mouth. his tounge slips into my mouth. "O-kay. Not what I expected." a deep deep voice says. Cole lets me go, and whips to the inturder. It was, Bronox.

He was my brother. We were really close. His face angry. "Get away from my sister." His voice harsh, his eyes show anger. I hop off the countor and make my way to my brother. I put my head on his chest. I wrapped, my arms around his waist. Myslef I can control him, and his emotions. I could get my way with him, I could calm him down. "Hey." I whisper, but he refused to look at me. I cupped his cheeks in my hands, and, turned his gaze to me. "It's alright." I whisper, than his anger leaves him, and he relaxes. I wait till he is totally, calm.

"Let's go, Ali." Bronox says, he grabs my hand, and takes me into his car. The car ride is silent. "Ali, did you sleep with Cole? I noticed the tired eyes, and you are sore." Bronox says. I look at him. "Bronox-" But he cuts me off. "I want the truth. Did you or did you not." He demands. I take a deep breath. "I did. Twice." I whisper looking away. He sighs, and jerks to the side of the road. "Wow. I'd never, thought that you were that type of person, Alice." He says, I flinch, HE never CALLED ME ALICE. I sob into my hands. "I am not pregnant! At least, not, right now." I say, crying.

Bronox sighs, and un-bluckles his seat belt, and brings me into a hug. "I am sorry. Let's have a brother and sister, night and go dancing." He says. I nod and wipe my tears. "I want to live with you." I say. He nods, and helps me back into the truck. "Ali. I want, you to be my hunting partner this week." He says. I nod and look out the window.

I enter the house. "Where were you?" Nana demanded. Bronox, came in. "Nana. She's been with me." He says, his voice raising. Nana stands up and makes her way to us. "I've been worried sick!" She demanded. "I am so sorry Nana. I slept at Bronox's place, for the past two weeks." I say, stepping forward. She sighs. "I just wish you would let me know." She mutters. I nod. "You're grades are slipping Ali." Nana says. "I study as much as I can, and I am busy." I say, running my hand through my hair.

"You are not! I haven't seen you for the past Two weeks Ali! You are a terrible lair." She snarls, and her hand flys across my face. "Nana!" I sheriked. Bronox, stepped forward, his face shows anger. "You have not been in the pain that we have. Ali, will live with me from now on. And I promise that she will be safe with me. You are not the reponisble grandmother, you should be Shelly." bronox snaps. "Y-you can't do that!" Nana stammers. "Yes I can. And... I will." He shouts, he grabs my wrist, and drags me to the truck.

He dials Cole. "Cole. It's Bronox. I am not you're favorite fan right now. You're an ass for sleeping with my sister. But Nana, slapped her." Bronox says. I can hear Cole scream. I let out a laugh.


End file.
